


self-comfort

by violasarecool



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: free-verse on the necessity of being your own comfort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	self-comfort

i comfort myself  
console in soothing dulcet tones  
not because no one else will  
(i still bear the scars of those honeyed nothings)  
but because the skittish little bird perched inside my ribcage  
likes to feel the vibrato of my shaky reassurances  
the gentle breeze my voice makes when i promise that  
against all reason  
everything will be ok  
  
it doesn't know to recognize the lie  
just latches onto the familiar sound  
quaking feathers calming  
with each little fabrication  
  
i comfort that little bird  
because i am its rooster crow  
i am the blanket tucked carefully around its sleeping form  
because others may do the same but i am my own  
roommate  
caregiver  
friend  
and on days when the only voice that little shivering bird hears is the echo of its own question  
am i okay  
better that it hear a resounding yes  
_yes_  
you are magnificent  
you are strong  
you are whole


End file.
